


The Day I Made History For You

by Opheliamustdie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliamustdie/pseuds/Opheliamustdie
Summary: When Yuri finally wins Gold...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Yuri on Ice Fanfiction, I hope you guys like it!  
> Originally I postet this on the Yuri on Ice Amino App so some of you maybe know it already :3  
> Have fun reading and let me know what you think in the comments!

Breathless Yuri struggled to hold the final posture of his free skating until the thunderous applause redeemed him.

"Yuri Katsuki, 27 years from Japan showed us a flawless run of his 2016 Grand Prix Finale performance" the commentator's voice cheered when Yuri left the ice.

He took a deep breath and stretched his still aching body. Yuri could honestly not remember the last time he put so much passion and dedication into a performance.

Hopefully he could finally win Gold – _For Victor_.

Before he knew 'Kiss and Cry' was over, he scored his personal best, broke Yurio's record and knew excatly that the short blonde would, sooner or later, make him pay for this. But he did not really care.

With a small challenging smile he walked past Yurio, who tried to catch his attention.

"Hey, Katsuki, wait a sec-". But Yuri already disappeared somewhere backstage.

The russian iceskater struggled with himself to follow him, but he had to warm up for his own run. "Damn it..", Yurio cursed to himself and tried to focus.

He could not allow himself to get carried away just because this year everything was different.

 

From on top of the 1st place podium Yuri smiled down to Viktor, who stood a little apart from all the cameras and other skaters. 

Viktor was in tears and rejoiced when Yuri lifted and kissed the gold medal, to show him what he did. 

Once the photographs took their pictures nothing could hold Yuri back from following Viktor backstage. 

"Yuri, I'm so proud of you!", the taller man claimed happily and wiped away a tear from the corner of his sparkling blue eyes.

Yuri inhaled deeply scenting a hint of the perfume Viktor always used to wear. The young Japanese was reliefed to see that Viktor seemed to be satisfied with his victory. 

"So, do you still want to kiss the medal, even if it took me so long to get it?" he asked a little anxious when he heard a warm chuckle from his counterpart. 

"Yuri, you know what this means, right?", Viktor asked softly. 

"Huh?", was the only thing Yuri replied in confusion. 

"This means you have to marry me", he smiled cheerfully holding up the old ring he was still wearing since the Grand Prix of Barcelona. 

"After all these are engagement rings, right?". 

When Yuri went silent from all of the sudden Viktor's smile slowly faded. 

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, when Yuri noticed that he was crying. 

"I'd love to marry you Viktor...", he sobbed silently. 

"But...?" 

"I would have loved to marry you...". 

Yuri started crying so hard his vision of Viktor in front of him slowly got blurry until it faded away for once and for all. 

"I guess I missed my chance...I'm so sorry Viktor" he cried and fell to his knees in realisation that Viktor never had been here with him. 

The next thing Yuri noticed was a pair of thin arms wrapping him up in a warm hug. His body shook heavily from the devastated sobs when Yurio held him close and tried his best to calm him down. 

Viktor had been gone for nearly a year now, leaving a deep hole behind in the hearts of the people who loved him the most. 

In particular Yuri never managed to find a way to deal with his loss, everyone was surprised to hear that he joined the competition again this year. 

But this was the least Yuri could do to honor the memory of the man that changed his life for the better. 

**_Keep on going_**.


End file.
